


Shivering

by aerlinniel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerlinniel/pseuds/aerlinniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sitting alone, away from the campfire. I walked towards him,<br/>quickly noticing the way in which he was shivering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivering

                I only noticed the absence of the hobbit from around the campfire once Bombur had finished preparing dinner. I had been silently staring at the red fire that had been heating the food, deep in thought, and had only been brought back to the real world when I had been given a bowl of soup by Kili.

 

                “Uncle” He said as he handed it to me.

 

                I silently thanked him and looked around, immediately looking around at the others, who were laughing and joking whilst eating dinner. Gandalf, Kili Fili, Bofur, Bofur, Bombur… they were all here, all except the Halfling. I started looking around, searching for him. Ever since what had happened a few days ago, him saying the why he hadn’t gone back to his home and him saving me, I had been paying more attention to him and been more friendly towards him. Our relationship was changing, and that was evident for all. I couldn’t help but to regret the way in which I had treated him before, and it almost was as if something inside me wanted to change that for some unknown reason.

 

                “He is there” Gandalf suddenly said whilst looking at me with a spark of amusement in his eyes.

 

                I looked at the direction in which he was pointing, and immediately saw several metres away the hobbit, sitting on the ground and looking in the opposite direction, towards the lonely mountain that could be seen far away.

 

                “He must be cold, sitting so far away” I couldn’t help but think as I got up and asked Bombur for another bowl of food for the hobbit. As soon as I was holding both my still untouched bowl of food and Bilbo’s I walked towards him, feeling the stares of the others following me. Was this really so amusing?

 

                It didn’t take long to reach the Halfling, who was smoking from his pipe. I sat down beside him and offered him his bowl of food. He looked up with surprise at me, obviously not having heard me walking towards him.              

 

                “Your food” I just said as I looked into his eyes, becoming aware suddenly of the other’s obvious shivering.

 

                “Thank you” Bilbo replied after opening and closing his mouth a couple of times as he thought of what to say.

 

                We remained in silence for a few moments, him eating the food and me looking at his shivering. I didn’t want the other male getting sick, that could only have bad consequences, especially seeing where we were. I placed my dish on the floor, took off my heavy coat and placed it over the hobbit’s shoulders, who immediately turned towards me with a blush on his face.

 

                “You were shivering” I just said as he looked at me, feeling a strange feeling inside me.

 

                “I, thank you Thorin” He said as a smile suddenly appeared on his face.

 

                I couldn’t help but to smile almost gently back, ignoring the laughs that came from the other dwarves who were sitting around the fire, watching us.


End file.
